chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alivia Firelock-Reddan
Alivia Jay Firelock-Reddan is a character used in World 4: Vampires and Wolves by Lowri. She is a newborn type 2 vampire, and the sixth of octuplets. She is the daughter of Tannith and Tomas Reddan. She has the additional ability of Hypnokinesis. She is physically around 3 years old. Appearance Alivia has dark blue eyes, which will in future turn a light grey. Her hair is already long, waving and light blonde, and she will keep it that way throughout her life. She will always appear fragile, slim and lithe, and she often has a distant, dreamlike expression. Personality She is highly emotional, highly strung and easily to hurt emotionally. She can sometimes act a little strange, and is a bit of a day dreamer. She hates fighting and will always do so, almost being a pacifist. Home Alivia lives with her family and coven in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. This is a large and beautiful palace, built in traditional Japanese architecture in order to blend in, and specifically created for the coven by her father after they defeated the Malus. The home is protected from discovery by humans or enemy vampires, using illusion and telepathy. It consists of 7 floors. The first 2 floors are dedicated to state purposes, and contain a crown room, a throne room and soundproof meeting rooms. There is also a secret library located beneath the throne room. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. Here they have a kitchen, dining rooms, living rooms, a cinema room, a pool, a gym, another library, bedrooms, guestrooms, nurseries, playrooms, en-suites, bathrooms and shower-rooms. There are also underground cells, and an attic which spans the entire top floor. This attic is often used by the Goldston wolfpack. The grounds are extensive and beautiful, spanning for miles. They contain Guardhomes, a courtyard, a training ground, formal gardens, woods, wilderlands, pools, sport-grounds, lakes, rivers, cliffs and a beach. Abilities Like all other type 2 vampires, Alivia possesses the abilities common to these. They include enhanced senses, speed, agility and strength. She can sense the presence of other supernatural creatures, and has longevity and rapid healing. She will advance rapidly through her childhood and adolescence/ She also has her own unique ability of Hypnokinesis. This is the ability to manipulate sleep, wakefulness and dreams. She can induce sleep and alter the quality of sleep, as well as manipulating dreams, communicating through dreams and trapping people in dreams. She can remove fatigue, and can see the dreams of others, including any precognitive ones. Family Alivia is a member of the Firelock-Reddan family. Her relatives are: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Rajan, Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Hope, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Eboni, Cate, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Brothers in law - Mason Malus-Calwin, Lyle Bennet *Cousins - Alessia, Tavis, Harrison, Ethan *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey, Molly Grey, Loretta Grey Coven Alivia, like most of her family, is also a member of the Firelock Coven, which is led by her mother. She regards the other members as additional family. They are: *Avril and Phillippe Capet *Jack, Summer, Autumn, Dean, Samuel, Lowri, Danielle, Stella, Carina, Phoebe, Kyler, Levi, Vyasah, Caleb and Chase Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin and Kirk Malus *Louise and Roland Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss *Elle Bishop *Savanna Brenner History Alivia was the sixth of the octuplets to be born. Her cousins Ethan and Harrison were also born on the same day, as were Klaus and Cassandra Calwin. Strengths & Weaknesses Alivia comes from a powerful family and coven, and she has a powerful ability in which she will become very skilled. She will also be extremely agile, and will often be underestimated since she will look more fragile and vulnerable than she truly will be. However, she will be highly emotional, and quite easy to hurt. She'll also hate fighting and any sort of combat or conflict. Her age is also currently a weakness. Etymology Alivia is a modern American name which may be a respelling of Olivia, meaning "elf army", "olive plant" and "peace". This could be a reference to her future pacifistic ways. Her middle name is derived from a small bird species, but is also Sanskrit for "victory". This second meaning could refer to her coven's original victory over the Malus, though it occrured years before her birth, or any of the subsequent victories they experienced. Her maternal surname, Firelock, means "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to that family's martial history, and her own future reluctance to fight. Her paternal surname, Reddan, is a Gaelic name which means "reed" or "red", and this second meaning could refer to blood, vampirism or the "fire" in her maternal surname. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2